Uryū Ishida
| image = | name = Uryū Ishida | kanji = 石田 雨竜 | romanji = Ishida Uryū | race = Quincy | birthday = November 6''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 66 | age = 15 | gender = Male | height = 168 cm (5'6") | weight = 55 kg (121 lbs) | eyes = Blue | hair = Raven Black | blood type = AB | affiliation = Ichigo's Group, Quincy | occupation = High School Student | team = Ichigo's Group | base of operations = Ishida House, Kitakawase, Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | marital status = Single | relatives = Ryūken Ishida (Father) Sōken Ishida (Grandfather, deceased) Unnamed mother (presumed deceased) | education = High School Level | status = Incapacitated | signature skill = Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows | manga debut = Volume 4, Chapter 33 | anime debut = Episode 11 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | media appearances = Manga, Anime, Movies, and Video Games | japanese voice = Noriaki Sugiyama | english voice = Derek Stephen Prince | spanish voice = Óscar Muñoz (Spain) Víctor Ugarte (Latin America) }} is a Quincy residing in Karakura Town. He is a student at the Karakura High School, where he is a classmate and friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance Uryū Ishida is a bespectacled teenager of average height. He has black raven-colored hair and blue eyes. In school, Uryū wears the school uniform along with a tie, while when confronting Hollows he typically dons white Quincy clothes with blue stripes representing the Quincy cross and a mantle. Personality Uryū is generally quiet and solitary, but tries harder to act cool when other people are around. Uryū is a member of the handicrafts club at Karakura High School and is highly skilled at sewing. While Uryū dose not mind stitching things for his friends, an aspect of his sense of design forces him to add unexpected designs, such as when he makes new clothing for Chad and Orihime, he replaces the single red line of Chad's original shirt with a red cross, saying that it was "better" and since he could not copy the three white dots on Orihime's shirt, he instead adds frilly lace, and two flower like buds at the bottom.Bleach anime; Episode 63 Uryū has low blood pressure and hates procrastination.Bleach Official Character Book Souls The other things he hates are quite odd: buttons (despite being an expert in sewing) and the word "haphazard." His favorite food is homemade mackerel miso stew. He likes the television program Don Kanonji's "Bura-Rei" so much that he attends the live broadcast of the shot in Karakura Town.Weekly Shōnen Jump interview; Issue 42 He likes to wear a mantle, even though it serves no purpose other than to make him look cooler, despite the fact that it hinders his movement, even keeping a spare with him. He has a tendency to say things melodramatically. Uryū has proven to be gullible at times, as seen during an omake when he starts getting irritated from the fact that a weapon (a Zanpakutō in this case) has a will of own; Ichigo tricks him into thinking that Ginrei Kōjaku has actually materialized, to which Uryū sheds a happy tear.Bleach anime; Episode 250, omake Uryū operates on a moral ethic known as the "Pride of the Quincy" and has a strong sense of justice. He has also shown to be very chivalrous, stating that he enacts justice on men who abuse or treat women badly, leading him to attempt to defend Rukia Kuchiki from Renji Abarai when he and Byakuya Kuchiki came to the Human World to arrest her, and when he defends Orihime Inoue during their time in Soul Society. Uryū also has a tendency to not use lethal force in battle, especially if he can win without doing so. Instead, he will simply incapacitate his opponent. Like his grandfather, Sōken Ishida, Uryū is left-handed, and he is also a great archer, capable of insane feats of archery. History As a child, Uryū mostly interacted and trained with his grandfather, Sōken Ishida. His father, Ryūken Ishida, was less than enthusiastic about being a Quincy, claiming that it was not a profitable occupation. They don't appear to be on very good terms as a result, given Uryū's casual use of his father's given name. Sōken understands Ryūken's reasoning, since being a Quincy is more about justice than material rewards and Ryūken has a family to support. Sōken told Uryū that he would someday understand his father's motives, but thus far this isn't the case. At a fairly young age, Uryū's grandfather was killed by Hollows right in front of him while he wasn't able to do a thing to protect him.Bleach manga; Chapter 46, page 12 This is one of the reasons why he hates the Shinigami, who did not come to rescue Sōken in time. It is later revealed that the current captain of the 12th Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, was behind the delay so that Sōken's soul could be collected for study. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Uryū attends the live broadcast of Don Kanonji's TV programme in Karakura Town. When Kanonji attempts to exorcise an earth-bound Plus by placing his staff inside the partially open hole in its chest, Uryū is about to intervene when Ichigo vaults the barrier.Weekly Shōnen Jump interview; Issue 42''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 29, pages 5-6 Uryū is later seen walking down a street and staring at Ichigo Kurosaki in his Shinigami form.Bleach manga; Chapter 33, pages 18-19 He then saves a Plus from a Hollow and goes to a location where he can see the Plus. He then spots Ichigo yet again, who performs a Soul Burial on the Plus.Bleach manga; Chapter 34, pages 1-4 Later in school, he is seen near Ichigo yet again, who is dragged off by Rukia Kuchiki to defeat a Hollow. However, Uryū defeats this Hollow before them, and when Rukia and Ichigo get there they begin arguing with each other for there not being a Hollow. Uryū decides to go up to them this time and tells them that it's disgraceful for friends to be fighting each other. He then says good morning to them and Ichigo notes the weird clothes Uryū wears. Uryū then asks Ichigo if he can see spirits but Ichigo tries to deny it. Uryū then states that a Hollow is here right before Rukia gets a message stating that a Hollow has arrived. After Ichigo asks Rukia which way the Hollow is, Uryū mocks him for not being able to know something as simple as that and tells him he shouldn't even call himself a Shinigami. Uryū then uses his Quincy bow, Kojaku and shoots an arrow from it, killing the Hollow. Ichigo asks him what he is and Uryū introduces himself and then states that he hates Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 34, pages 13-21 Ichigo is confused by this statement and Uryū tells him that he hates him for being a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 35, pages 2-3 Uryū is later seen in his classroom and as he tries to leave a girl named Michiru Ogawa hands him a ripped doll to fix. He then takes a sewing set out and easily repairs the broken doll. Michiru thanks him and Uryū tells her not to thank him as it was no big deal. He then heads home but he spots Ichigo following him. He mocks him for not being able to hide his spiritual pressure and states that he has no ability to sense people with high spiritual pressure, with the evidence being that Ichigo didn't even know of his existence until today. He then tells Ichigo that since the day he entered school, he knew of his high spiritual pressure and that he knew when he became a Shinigami and Rukia's true identity. Uryū then brings out something called Reiryoku and states that it is something that compresses and visualizes the spiritual aura in the atmosphere. He then yet again mocks Ichigo's inability in not knowing this and then grabs Ichigo's Reiryoku and states that a Shinigami's one is colored red. He then tells him that he's a Quincy and that he holds the power to kill Hollows. He then asks Ichigo if he will fight him so he could show the difference in their strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 35, page 12 He then tells him that in this world Shinigami are unnecessary.Bleach manga; Chapter 36, page 1 Ichigo tells him the idea of him having to compete against him is stupid as he has nothing to do with his grudge against the Shinigami. He then tells Uryū that he's no match for him anyway and begins to leave. However, Uryū is able to provoke him by stating that he's only a temporary Shinigami who can't even do anything without Rukia around.Bleach manga; Chapter 36, pages 9-11 Ichigo tells him that he'll give this competition a shot and goes into his Shinigami form, with Kon going into his Human body. He tells Kon to stand back and watch him beat this guy to the ground and then asks Uryū for the rules of this fight. Uryū takes some Hollow bait out and states that he's going to bring Hollows into the town, and that whoever kills the most Hollows within 24 hours is the winner. However, Ichigo goes against this idea as the people in town will be put in danger but Uryū tells him that caring for others is unnecessary and that either way he should be confident enough to save them all.Bleach manga; Chapter 36, pages 14-19 Hollows begin breaking into Karakura Town and Uryū shoots the first one down. As he's doing this though Ichigo grabs him and tells him to bring the town back to normal. However, Uryū states that it's too late and that instead of focusing on him he should be focusing on the Hollows so he can save as many people as possible. He then tells him that Hollows have a tendency to go after people with high spiritual pressure and Ichigo realizes his family is in danger. He then immediately runs away to save his family and Uryū tries to tell him something else. It's too late though and Uryū thinks to himself that Ichigo is foolish in thinking that his family is the only one with high spiritual pressure. He then thinks to himself that Ichigo will finally be aware of the low level of his ability's.Bleach manga; Chapter 37, pages 3-8 Uryū then goes up to a bridge and begins killing Hollows from up there, reaching up to 11 kills.Bleach manga; Chapter 37, pages 18-19 After killing more and more Hollows Uryū's shots begin to get weaker and he realizes that the numbers shouldn't be this high. He decides not to complain though and remembers his mentor, telling him he hasn't made any mistakes and that he will avenge him.Bleach manga; Chapter 44, pages 9-12 Uryū later introduces himself as the last Quincy to Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 45, page 18 A Menos Grande, is eventually attracted to the town and is an enemy that forces Uryū and Ichigo to band together. They drive the Menos off, but its brief time in Karakura Town attracts the attention of Soul Society. Two Shinigami are dispatched to capture Rukia Kuchiki. Uryū confronts the two in an attempt to stop them, but is badly injured because of his interference. After they return to Soul Society with Rukia, Uryū realizes that he is not as strong as he thought he was. Soul Society arc Wanting to go and save Rukia, Uryū trains to better equip himself for the next time he needs to battle a Shinigami. In a week's time he is able to master the Sanrei Glove, allowing him to join Ichigo and the rest of a rescue team in going to Soul Society. Their group is split up soon after their arrival, forcing Uryū to sneak around Soul Society with Orihime Inoue to avoid detection. Despite their efforts, the two are found by Jirōbō Ikkanzaka of the 7th Division. After a short battle, Uryū dispatches him fairly easily. Orihime then gets the idea to steal a pair of Shinigami uniforms to blend in. When two possible candidates from the 12th Division show up, Uryū merely watches as Orihime takes them down single-handedly. However, when they come face to face with the captain of 12th Division; Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who quickly takes a special interest in Orihime's abilities, Uryū forces another Shinigami, Makizō Aramaki of the 11th Division, to carry her away from harms way, and battles Mayuri himself in order to buy her time. Initially, Uryū is little match for the captain-level Mayuri, who, in addition to being able to regenerate his limbs and use his body parts as weapons, can paralyze his opponents with the Shikai of his Zanpakutō. He even uses his own lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, to disable Uryū long enough to land a hit. Mayuri's callous disregard for his own lieutenant, as well as kicking her for asking for medical assistance, angers Uryū. Mayuri reveals that he created Nemu and mocks his sympathy as part of the meaningless "Quincy pride" they speak about until their last breath. He recalls the last Quincy he researched who kept on calling out the name of his student and shows Uryū a photograph, which depicts none other than his own grandfather. Driven by anger, Uryū vows to defeat Mayuri at any cost, Uryū uses "Ransōtengai" to move his paralyzed body and removes his Sanrei glove, invoking the "Quincy Final Form", greatly increasing his Quincy powers at the cost of losing them shortly thereafter. Though more than powerful enough to defeat Mayuri in this form, Uryū is ultimately unsuccessful. After Mayuri uses his Bankai to poison Uryū, earning an arrow through the chest in return, he escapes by reducing himself to a liquid state. After Mayuri is gone, Uryū realizes that he is going to die until Nemu calls out for Uryū. She tells him that behind her Lieutenant insignia there is an antidote hidden. Kneeling down next her, Uryū finds it and tells her to drink first, to which Nemu says that she is made in the same way as Mayuri and is unaffected by the poison. Uryū then questions her intentions, but as she explains that he is already dying and that it is in gratitude for not shooting her creator and father in the head, which would have been fatal and she even offers to take some herself to prove it. Uryū says that he intended to kill him, claiming that he missed and takes the antidote. Leaving Nemu, he finds his way up the stairs to the Shrine of Penitence and feeling pain, Uryū realizes that he has truly lost his Quincy powers as his grandfather had warned him would happen. He is then confronted by Kaname Tōsen, who uses his Shikai to render Uryū unconscious. Uryū is placed in a holding cell and healed by the 4th Division, where he finds himself with Ganju Shiba and Chad. After a short argument with Ganju, Uryū decides it would be best to wait for either Ichigo or Orihime to free them. They are, however, freed by Kenpachi Zaraki and reunited with Orihime. Kenpachi's lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi, leads the group to the execution stands, where they wait as Ichigo and Byakuya fight. After Byakuya is defeated, the group tends to Ichigo. They later learn of the elaborate conspiracy surrounding Rukia's execution, masterminded by Sōsuke Aizen. After Aizen escapes to Hueco Mundo, Uryū, Chad, Ichigo, and Orihime depart for the living world during which Uryū sews clothes for Chad, Orihime and Rukia. When Uryū departs for his house, he reminds Ichigo that they are still enemies. Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. With his Quincy powers gone, Uryū is of little use during the initial stages of the Bount invasion. He accompanies Ichigo and the others from battle to battle, but is unable to make any major contributions. During the arc, he is rescued and befriended by the Bount Yoshino Sōma, who rebelled against the other Bounts. According to Uryū, Yoshino reminded him of his mother and developed a close relationship with the former despite the brief amount of time they had together. Uryū falls into a depression after Yoshino is sacrificed and becomes the Bitto, but finally snaps out of it after Nemu pays him a visit to give him the Quincy Bangle. Needing access to his former abilities in order to help his friends, Uryū strikes a deal with Mayuri; if Uryū lets the Bount into Soul Society, Mayuri will briefly restore his Quincy powers. Uryū complies, giving the Bount access to the Soul Society, and receives a Quincy artifact for his troubles: The Quincy Bangle. Though inexperienced with it, Uryū is able to use the artifact to kill Yoshi, reaching his and the artifact's limit by doing so. He later assists Ran'Tao in her battle with Jin Kariya, gaining the upper hand on Jin for a moment. However, Ran'Tao's life is put at risk, and through saving her, the Quincy Bangle is destroyed. Once Kariya and the remaining Bount are defeated, Uryū returns home. Arrancar arc Back in Karakura Town, Uryū is attacked by two incomplete Arrancar. He attempts to use some Quincy equipment to defeat the two, but is ultimately unsuccessful. It is not until the arrival of his father, Ryūken Ishida, that the Arrancar are vanquished. Disappointed by Uryū's weakness, Ryūken offers to restore his Quincy powers on the condition that Uryū never associate with Shinigami again. Uryū agrees and trains with his father in Karakura Hospital's secret training ground whilst Arrancar continue to attack Karakura Town. After the third Arrancar invasion ends, Uryū regains his powers, ending his training. Hueco Mundo arc After learning that Orihime had been captured by the Arrancar, Uryū joins Ichigo and the others organize a rescue team to save her. Because Soul Society has abandoned Orihime, Ichigo is technically not acting as a Shinigami, giving Uryū a loophole with which to accompany them. After they arrive in Hueco Mundo and their group splits up, Uryū is joined by Pesche Guatiche. Though Pesche continues to annoy Uryū, he proves invaluable in defeating Cirucci Sanderwicci with Uryū, who activates his Seele Schneider in the process despite thinking that he had to use the weapon later on in Hueco Mundo. The former Espada is easily defeated, but Uryū decides to spare her. As they continue on their way they meet Renji Abarai as he is about to be killed by the eighth Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz. Uryū intervenes and is briefly able to drive Szayel off with Renji's help, but Szayel soon returns. Eventually they are defeated by the Espada's Voodoo doll technique, and after Pesche and Dondochakka's combination attack fail the four are left at Szayel Aporro's mercy. Just as their last hope of winning fades, Mayuri arrives to save them. He reveals that during their time at Soul Society, he planted bacteria upon Uryū's person to monitor his action, much to Uryū's chagrin. With the release of Mayuri's Bankai, it appears that the battle with Szayel has drawn to a close. However, Szayel revives himself through Nemu with his Gabriel technique, only to be affected by the Superhuman Drug inside of Nemu and killed by Mayuri with relative ease. Uryū witnesses Mayuri healing Nemu in a sexual manner. Uryū ridicules the 12th Division captain, only for Mayuri to counter that he is quite perverted for thinking such things. When Mayuri opens Szayel's specimen vault a shocked Uryū sees two bodies hanging from the ceiling. Not long afterwards, Uryū strongly opposes Mayuri's method of healing him by injecting a green liquid into him (while being restrained by Nemu). Nemu silences him by lowering her breasts onto his face causing him to pass out. Fake Karakura Town arc While Ichigo Kurosaki and Ulquiorra Cifer are fighting, Yammy Riyalgo suddenly appears. After dealing with Menoly and Loly, he makes his way towards Orihime, but Uryū arrives and knocks him down with one of his arrows; though, he notes that the arrow didn't pierce him. When Yammy tries to retaliate, a landmine Uryū uses (which was developed by Mayuri, specifically designed for Arrancar) explodes and heavily injures him. However, Yammy is not dead yet, and is barely hanging on to the crumbling floor. Uryū tells him it's too bad the Espada ran into him, as he could have fought a little longer. He then says "Mala Suerte" (bad luck) as he shoots an arrow into Yammy, making him fall through every floor of Las Noches since Uryū broke all the pillars on the way up. Uryū then takes over protecting Orihime as Ichigo continues to finish his fight with Ulquiorra. Eslewhere, Uryū saved Loly by shooting her onto the side of the tower. .]] Shortly after Ulquiorra attacks Ichigo with his Cero Oscuras, releasing an unbelievable amount of reiatsu, Orihime begins to worry even more. She asks Uryū to take her above Las Noches' dome, to which Uryū reluctantly agrees. Oddly enough, he thinks to himself that, "It was easy enough to guess what she would ask. I couldn't say no. But, I would immediately regret agreeing." This seems to imply that he is thinking back on his decision. He then takes Orihime up to the top of the dome using the same method of Hirenkyaku as he did while passing through the Garganta. He comments that the reiatsu above the dome (Ulquiorra's) is so strong it doesn't feel like normal reiatsu at all, as if there's an ocean in the sky. They arrive just in time to see Ulquiorra send an Instantaneous Cero Oscuras through Ichigo's chest, seemingly killing him. In order to buy Orihime time to heal Ichigo, Uryū faces off against Ulquiorra and fires a thousand arrows. They have no effect, to which Ulquiorra remarks how he thought Uryū was the calmest of all Ichigo's friends. Uryū states that he is fighting him because he is calm. During his fight with the Espada he suffers great injuries, including the loss of his left hand. However, Uryū had already applied anesthesia and stopped the bleeding from his injury. Telling Orihime to focus on Ichigo, Uryū draws out a Seele Schneider and continues to fight. Ulquiorra shoots him with a variation of Cero to knock him out, and Orihime panics. What they both fail to notice is that the seemingly dead Ichigo is moving, and his hair is extending into a mane. During their battle, Uryū, Orihime, and Ulquiorra notice Ichigo has risen and appears in a new form. Ulquiorra turns his attention towards Ichigo and begins to fight him. However, because of Ichigo's new state, as well as his supposed inability to communicate, they wonder about Ichigo's condition. Ichigo then proceeds to blast a close range Cero at Ulquiorra. He survives, albeit losing one of his wings, right arm and both legs. Ichigo then goes to finish him off, when Uryū stops him saying that there is no need to carve up his corpse, since he's already won. Hollow Ichigo then stabs him in the abdomen with Zangetsu, revealing that he will attack and was willing to attack even his friends in this state. He then prepares a Cero to attack Uryū. Ulquiorra then appears slightly regenerated and cuts off one of Ichigo's horns. A large explosion occurs over Ichigo's head, saving Uryū and restoring Ichigo to his normal state. Mortally wounded in the fight, Ulquiorra begins to fade away into dust. Ichigo appears to have been unaware of inflicting injury on his friend. He is currently being healed by Orihime to restore the arm he lost and healing the hole in his abdomen. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After Muramasa appeared in Karakura Town, Uryū and Chad appeared to confront him after Inoue healed Muramasa.Bleach anime; Episode 248 Uryū, not quite recognizing Muramasa's reiatsu questions him on what he is. To that, Muramasa then replies back by questioning who they were and whether they were allied with the Shinigami. Uryū and Chad begin to battle Muramasa and are almost able to successfully flank him, but Senbonzakura arrives to block the attack. As Uryū begins battling Senbonzakura, he launches several attacks that are consistently blocked by Senbonzakura. Uryū moves to avoid Senbonzakura's attack and is about to be hit by an attack of Muramasa that is then block by Inoue's Santen Kesshun. Rukia Kuchiki arrives, having followed her brother's reiatsu and fills them in on who Muramasa is. Uryū then asks why Muramasa was in the living world and where Ichigo was. Muramasa responds that Ichigo was most likely burning in Ryūjin Jakka's flames and summons Hollows with an unknown ability. Uryū then attempts to stop Muramasa from escaping but is once again intercepted by Senbonzakura. Uryū notes of the energy being released from Muramasa's spell and is attacked by Senbonzakura but blocks with Seele Schneider. The two have a brief sword duel and as Senbonzakura attempts to finish Uryū off, he is surprised to see his reishi being absorbed. Making use of the extra reishi, Uryū successfully hits Senbonzakura. Uryū tries to go help Rukia but Senbonzakura still stands in his way.Bleach anime; Episode 249 After Muramasa revives his master, Kōga Kuchiki, the ancient Shinigami stabs Muramasa and rejects him, causing Muramasa to lose control of his powers, eventually turning him into a Hollow. As Muramasa's powers cause havoc on the living world, Uryū uses his powers to stop more Hollows from merging with Muramasa and attempts to defeat Muramasa himself. Muramasa however proves too fast, easily evading of Uryū's arrows. After Muramasa's second transformation starts attracting more Hollows, Uryū joins Sado in destroying them to prevent Muramasa's power from growing.Bleach anime; Episode 253 Fortunately, several Shinigami and their recently restored Zanpakutō spirits arrive to help. Soifon initially goes after the dome-like Muramasa, but Uryū stops her with a small barrage of intentionally-missed arrows, telling her that Ichigo is trapped inside. While Uryū fails to convince Soifon, Hitsugaya suggests an alternate idea of concentrating on the Gillians first, which Soifon agrees to. Later, the dome collapses. Uryū goes with his friends to investigate and finds Ichigo and a dying Muramasa. After Muramasa apologizes for his actions and dies, Ichigo says that Muramasa kept his pride as a Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Episode 255 Powers & Abilities Having undergone formal training and possessing prior experience in combat, Uryū is one of the strongest protagonists in the series, with his victories roughly paralleling Ichigo's throughout the story. As a Quincy, Uryū's main weapon is a bow, but he is also able to use many Quincy techniques and items to augment his abilities, including some high-level techniques such as Ransōtengai, which are rare enough that even Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who had studied over 2000 Quincy, had never seen them in person. Uryū's trademark finishing move involves shooting spiritual arrows at his opponents through their chain link and soul sleep, depriving them of their powers and allowing him to win a bloodless victory. Reiryoku Absorption: Uryū primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and have an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. Reiryoku Manipulation: He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Uryū most commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords (Seele Schneider) or Gintō. High Spiritual Power: Uryū has displayed a great amount of spiritual energy. He has obviously mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike; This on top of his own energy reserves lends him plenty of strength in combat. When his father restored his powers, Uryū's spiritual force proves so great that it took them a week or so to finish, and his father still required to draw out a stronger arrow (as opposed to shooting him single-handedly) to restore his powers and exhaust him completely. Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows: *'Quantity of Arrows'- As the series continues, Uryū can fire higher amounts of spiritual arrows. His current limit of consecutive arrows is 1,200. *'Enhanced Bows'- As the series continues, Uryū's bow changes its appearance a total of three times, each after an increase in power. He's even gained a new Quincy Cross, in the form of a Pentacle. Swordsmanship Experience: During his fight with Cirucci Sanderwicci, Uryū uses Seele Schneider as a sword expertly. Even though it is really an arrow, and his main prowess lies in archery and Quincy techniques, it is clear that Uryū has some ability with the sword. He also engages his Seele Schneider against Senbonzakura, and successfully blocks some attacks.Bleach anime; Episode 249 Excellent Intellect & Athleticism: Aside from his Quincy powers, Uryū is well-trained in both mind and body, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet.Bleach manga; Chapter 243 Due to keeping his physical prowess at its peak, Uryū can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. Multilingual: He also possesses some knowledge of Spanish, as he understands the Spanish terms used by the Arrancar. Uryū told Yammy upon his defeat,"Mala Suerte," which means tough luck, before the latter fell through Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, page 3 He is seen reading a German book. Bleach anime; Episode 227 Gintō Expert: He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō; Uryū can even use his own energy rather than the energy stored in s a silver tube. Gintō was his primary weapon of choice, albeit only, against an incomplete Arrancar during the Arrancar Arc. He was only able to injure it before his father saved him, but this feat alone was great as he could not use any of his Quincy abilities at the time. Seele Schneider Expert: Uryū is highly capable of using the soul cutting sword with great proficiency, and was able to defeat Cirucci Sanderwicci easily after its use, despite the lack of practice beforehand. (Uryū had just recently stolen the weapons from his father's storage room.) Ransōtengai (乱装天傀; lit. Japanese, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", Viz translation, "Disheveled Paradise Puppet") A high level technique known to be quite rare to ever be encountered. Uryū is well versed in the use of this ability, which was not possessed by a good majority of the former living Quincy. Hirenkyaku Expert (飛廉脚; lit. "Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz translation, "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") Uryū is highly skilled in the use of the technique. Even keeping up with Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who complimented his skill, stating it was a skill that was hard to master, especially at such a young age. Uryū has recently shown a new variation of the technique, which creates a platform of reishi under the user's feet. Originally used while traveling to Hueco Mundo, he has found use for it outside of the Garganta, and can carry others with him on the platform.Bleach manga; Chapter 348, pages 3-4 Sanrei Glove Master (Former): In order to match more powerful opponents he would face in Soul Society, Uryū trained using his grandfather's gift: The Sanrei Glove. Upon completing the necessary week of endurance training wearing the glove, his power was drastically increased. He now manifested a different bow, and increased all of his attributes, easily overpowering mid to low-tier Shinigami. The glove dissipated upon removal, presumably becoming spirit particles. Quincy Final Form (Former): Uryū was shown using this transformation once at the cost of his powers. It greatly enhanced his power to the point where he easily overwhelmed Mayuri Kurotsuchi, nearly killing him before his escape. Currently he cannot use this technique ever again. Quincy Bangle Master (Former): During the Bount Arc, Uryū received this Quincy artifact from Nemu in order to regain his former powers. After a battle where Uryū was pushed to his limit, he figured out how to use this accessory without the risk of it self-destructing. He was able to master its use in a very short amount of time, surprising and impressing Ran'Tao. The artifact was destroyed in his fight against Jin Kariya. Bows (Former) - When first introduced, Uryū used this bow that looks like a bow made from blue energy. Its size is dependent on the amount of energy flowing through it. With this bow, Uryū is able to kill most Hollows in a single strike. As preparation for his travel to Soul Society, Uryū later masters the Sanrei Glove, greatly increasing his abilities. In this state, his Kojaku is solid and covered in an intricate pattern. It is attached to his glove by a series of thin struts. This new bow allows Uryū to fire several shots simultaneously. By removing the glove, Uryū attains the Quincy Final Form. The Quincy final form gives him a vast increase in power, enough to defeat a captain class Shinigami with Bankai in only one shot. All the extra energy collects on his right shoulder, much like how a quiver is worn. As a result of removing the glove, however, the Quincy Final Form uses too much power for Uryū's body to handle, causing his body to block his Quincy powers completely after it wears off. (Current) - After Uryū regains his powers with the aid of his father, he uses this new Quincy cross, this one resembling a pentacle, and a variant of his original bow. This bow was first used during his battle with the Arrancar Iceringer, and several of its special abilities were later shown in his fight against Cirucci Sanderwicci. Unlike his original bow, this bow is shaped like a spider's web. Using this bow, Uryū demonstrates the ability to fire up to 1,200 shots consecutively, ricochet individual shots against the walls inside Las Noches to enable him to shoot around corners and make the direction of his attacks unpredictable, and to change the direction of his shots while in flight. Uryū has also been shown using it as a temporary shield to block. Uryū also acquires new battle accessories, one of which is a new Quincy arrow called the that can double as an energy sword in melee combat. *'Licht Regen' - Uryū first used this technique in conjunction with his his new spirit bow "Lone Sparrow on a Silver Cliff". A large amount of Reiryoku is gathered at Uryū's left shoulder, much like when he used the Quincy Final Form. Here he fires a volley of 1,000 arrows, just under his limit, at a single target.Bleach manga; Chapter 349, page 9 Relationships Uryū Ishida is a protagonist of Bleach and has encountered several characters throughout the series, though not nearly as much as Ichigo. The most prominent of these relationships are listed below: Ichigo Kurosaki Uryū initially had an intense hatred for the Soul Society, especially Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, due to the fact that they were responsible not only for his grandfather's death, but for the decline of his entire species, and directed his anger towards Ichigo despite being entirely innocent on that matter. Ichigo, likewise, viewed him with contempt and disdain for endangering his friends lives by "calling forth" an army of Hollows to his school. However, after his defeat, Uryū and Ichigo now consider themselves friends, despite Uryū's usually cold demeanor and Ichigo's short-tempered persona. Orihime Inoue At first, Uryū and Orihime didn't know each other very well, even when both being in the school's Handicrafts Club. During the Soul Society arc, the two got to know each other after being forcefully separated from the rest of their group when attempting to rescue Rukia. In the Arrancar arc, when Uryū learned that Orihime was taken to Hueco Mundo, he was willing to go rescue her by himself. Uryū has shown that he seems to have an understanding of Orihime's feelings towards Ichigo like when he was fighting Byakuya and Ulquiorra. It also seems as though Uryū has a soft spot for her. Mayuri Kurotsuchi Uryū has a strained relationship with Mayuri. Initially meeting as enemies, Uryū learned that Mayuri had tortured and killed his grandfather, Sōken Ishida, as well as many members of the Quincy race. Uryū tries to kill Mayuri upon learning this, but Mayuri escapes. Mayuri later saves Uryū from Szayel Aporro Granz and heals him. While Uryū's previous anger at Mayuri over his past actions has faded, they continue to antagonize each other. Ryūken Ishida Uryū does not hold his father, Ryūken Ishida, in high respect; he calls his father by his given name which is considered very rude in both Japanese and Western society. Despite this, in the anime, Uryū seems mildly offended when Rukia commented that Ishida's hospital (his father being the present director) is falling apart and Renji replies tactlessly that the hospital is only for show. The omake chapter of episode 235 showed Ryūken looking deeply at a picture of Uryū as a child, suggesting that he still loves and cares very much for his son. Ryūken even went as far as attacking Isshin when he started bragging about his kids and teased Uryū about being in a "rebellious stage", blaming Isshin for Ichigo's influence on Uryū. Trivia *Uryū ranked 5th in the most recent character popularity poll, following Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez with 277 votes difference.Bleach manga; Volume 36, character pollIn previous polls, he placed highly, in the 1st he came 3rd, in the 2nd, he came 8th, in the 3rd, 15th. *His weapons have ranked highly in the Zanpakutō poll, with his Ginrei Kojaku placed 11th, his Seele Schneider 21st and his Kojaku placing 22nd. *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Idioteque" by Radiohead. *In the Bleach best bout poll Uryū's fight with Mayuri came in eighth place.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, page 1 Quotes * (To Jirōbō Ikkanzaka) "You want an attack full of "killing intent"? Then come get me. My bow is full of it."Bleach manga; Chapter 91, pages 13-14 * (To Sōken Ishida) "Sensei, I want to get stronger. I'll become a very strong Quincy and then protect everyone from Hollows. Then father will definitely agree with the way of the Quincy."Bleach manga; Chapter 124, page 9 * (To Mayuri Kurotsuchi) "I swear on the pride of the Quincy, I will kill you."Bleach manga; Chapter 123, page 19 * (To Mayuri Kurotsuchi) "Apologize to everyone and never appear in front of me again, then I will spare your life. If you don't, I will shoot you again with three times as much power as the last shot."Bleach manga; Chapter 125, page 11 *(Thinking during the fight between Ichigo and Byakuya)"She knows that if she tries to help, she'll just be in the way. Plus, even if she is able to help Kurosaki wouldn't want her to. She knows all of this, but she is still clenching her whole body, as if trying to stop it from taking action. Inoue is waiting, praying that you will be safe, believing you will return. Don't lose Kurosaki. If you lose, I will never forgive you!"Bleach manga; Chapter 164, pages 18-19 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "You're asking if this is a bow? Of course it is. You think I would use anything else?"Bleach manga; Chapter 243, page 7 * (To Iceringer) "I have not exterminated you so that you can relay a message to Aizen. Tell him the Quincy are here and that in reality it's not the Shinigami he should fear but rather the Quincy!"Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 2-3 * (To Pesche Guatiche about Cirucci Sanderwicci) "The right to choose life or death lies with the victor and the victor of this battle is me. From her perspective, my leaving her alive here might seem like an insult but I have no intention of doing things their way."Bleach manga; Chapter 259, page 3 *"Ah, Kurosaki, I see you've finally realized the importance of a cape." *(To Ulquiorra Cifer) "I am composed, that's why I've got some leeway when fighting against you."Bleach manga; Chapter 349, page 10 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:Male Category:Needs Help